The Runaways: Sin
by TheLetterR
Summary: My second fanfic, join the kids of The Sin as they find out their parents are evil. For this first chapter this will mostly be like the original story but I plan on taking my own twists with it.
1. Chapter 1: Greed

**Greed**

"_**In this world exactly 2 truths exist; Truth 1: You are alone, Truth 2: No one cares." – Ayame Kihaku **_

My name is Ayame. I'm 15-year-old Japanese girl, and I'm living in Southern California of the United States. My parents are world famous archeologists that also happen to be humanitarians and philanthropist; in other words, friends to the world, kind of like Tony Stark without the Iron Man part. But when your parents are friends to the world, they aren't your parents. I've spent most of my life being brought up by a maid and butler. When I was 12, I fell into self-harm and suicidal tendencies. I also began to dress in a Goth style, often wearing black Lolita dresses to school, going to raves; indulging myself in pastimes and distractions. I made a lot of mistakes. At first they were cries for help; and then, I stopped caring. I did them because they took my mind off the world. But every 5 years my parents would come home, pretend to be my parents and force me to go to some get-together with their other rich friends. Who all had children. That I was forced to hang out with.

**7:10pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Kihaku Residence **

"Ayame, sweetie, it's time to go. We'll be late if we don't hurry up!" a woman's voiced called. Around 10 minutes later emerged a pale Japanese girl with short hair that was styled to be similar to what people considered 'scene hair'. It was black with red highlights. She had black lipstick and nail polish. This was Ayame. Her dress was masterfully designed; the body of the dress was corset-like, made from a black and red flower pattern with the black strings of the corset hanging below the C-cup breasts whose cleavage were exposed. Black straps hold to the body at the shoulders, both them and the neckline covered with black frilly lace. Detached black sleeves of a different fabric—being solid black—hang from just below the shoulders, fanning out at the ends around the hands with solid white fabric. Being separated from the top-half by a black bow, the skirt was white, being mostly comprised of tulle that reached just at the knees.

"Don't you own anything that's not black?" an older Japanese woman said. "Don't you own any other children to drag to these things?" Ayame retorted sarcastically. "Listen to your mother, Ayame," a male Japanese man said, coming out in a suit. "I'm sorry, I don't have a mother, just a maid," she said as she walked outside, putting on her headphones. "What will we do with her?" the Japanese woman said. "Don't worry, sweetie, it's just a phase. She'll get over it," the Japanese man replied, getting a pair of car keys.

**7:14pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Adair Residence**

Kayla was a 17-year-old British girl who had moved to California when she was 5. She was a happy girl; joined the cheer team; honor roll; prom queen, the whole 9 yards. Kayla's parents were scientists. They wanted her to follow in their footsteps, so she did. Along with everything else, she took on advanced computer classes, Chemistry and Astrophysics. She was, without a doubt, the perfect child. But she held a deep secret; two in fact. One only she knew, and one only her parents knew.

"Kayla, are you ready?" a woman called out with a strong cockney accent. "Yes, mother! I just had to finish putting on my makeup!" Kayla called down as she stepped down the glass stairs, her D-cup breasts bouncing up and down. A flurry of felt roses span across the entire top-half of her dress which covers the shoulders without moving very far down to cover her arms. They reach as far down as the stomach area, revealing skin in little cracks all around; the breasts are conveniently covered by the massive amount of flowers. Half a foot in length, red frills assembled in a skirt-like fashion cover as far down as the upper thighs, leaving most of the legs exposed.

"You look wonderful, darling," a man said with an above-the-rest British accent. "Thank you, Dad," Kayla said with an Americanized British accent, a smile across her face as she walked out the door with her parents.

**7:05pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Russo Residence **

Angelo was a 15-year-old Italian boy whose parents moved to the US 10 years before he was born. His father was the CEO of a major corporation, and his mother was a wildlife biologist. Angelo had long black hair and wore an Avengers t-shirt along with a black jacket and jeans. He had a tattoo going down his arm with a smug look. "Angelo, dear, must you wear such street thug clothes to the get-together?" a woman said with a thick Italian accent.

"Ma, I gotta look good for the girls. I can't be in some suit and tie to impress them," Angelo said with a more modern Italian accent as he walked down, playing God Eater on a PSP; the game hadn't been released in English yet but, lucky for Angelo, he read and spoke Japanese. "I wish you wouldn't play those games all the time, you're going to hurt yourself," the woman said, looking at her son. "Ma, I know these stairs and this house like the back of my hand," he said, gracefully moving out of the way of objects as he stared at the screen rapidly hitting buttons. As he did this, his farther called them both out to the car.

**7:45pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Zaslavsky Residence**

A 17-year-old boy fell to the ground as his father hit him. "I won't be raising no fool in my house! I worked hard to get you a good education! And you skip class!? To hang out with some girl!? You are a disgrace to the Zaslavsky name! You hear me!?" A large man was yelling, waving his fist. "Come dear, I'm sure Demyan has a perfectly good explanation," a woman in a petite frame said from behind him. The boy shrugs, wiping off blood from his face. "She was hot," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Why I oughta— YOU'RE LUCKY WE HAVE TO GO TO THE ANNUAL GET-TOGETER OR YOU WOULD BE GETTING SUCH A BEATING RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"

Demyan had red hair that used to be blonde. He had dyed it recently. It was short and spikey, some of his hair was loose in front and he had a stubble along his face with a single scar. He wore a ripped black t-shirt and ripped jeans. "Would you please change into something more suitable, Demyan?" the woman asked. "Nah, I like this," he said as he walked upstairs to his room. "Why did the meeting have to be held here?" the woman said, sighing.

**7:00pm June 17****th****, 2010 The McIlroy Residence**

Lily was a 12-year-old American girl. Her parents were researchers and doctors that had discovered the cure for various deadly diseases, aiding many third-world countries. Lily had long platinum-blonde hair with bright purple eyes. She wore a white dress, curving nicely at the neck, hanging around the entire body, covering it in flower-like lace. Extending from the shoulders are sleeves which reach down inches past the elbows where the sleeves' ends do not constrict tightly down on the skin, but rather are open and unrestrictive. The skirt-like part of the dress extends mere inches above the knees around mid-thigh.

"You look adorable," a woman said with a smile as she patted Lily on the head. "Come on dear, let's go to the party." Lily simply smiled, holding her mother's hand as they walked to the car.

**7: 25pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Acker Residence **

Elise was a 14-year-old German girl who spent every waking minute playing online games. She had a hobby of mastering and completing every game she could get her hands on. Her favorite were MMOs and PVP-based games like League of Legends and DotA. Emily had black hair with black eyes and a pale complexion that made her seem like a ghost. Unlike the other girls who were attending this get-together, Elise wore a leather jacket with a black tank top and a pair of stylish ripped jeans along with a pair of converse. Like Angelo, she was carrying a PSP, playing a game. By all accounts Elise was a genius, but to the world she wasted her talents on meaningless video games. But Elise didn't care. She enjoyed the games and would keep playing them.

"Elise, sweetie, must you wear such…attire?" a woman said with a light German accent. "Yes, I must. I'm not going to wear that frilly froufrou crap to be stuck in a room with a bunch of other kids I don't even like," Elise said, her German accent not existing at all as she had been born in America. "Don't worry, honey, I'm sure once she finds an interest in boys she'll start wearing the beautiful dresses you get her." Elise giggled under her breath as she rolled her eyes at her father's words, walking to the car.

**8:00pm June 17****th****, 2010 The Zaslavsky Residence **

The various families began to enter the house with warm smiles—at least, the parents did. Ayame had a frown on her face, as did Demyan and Elise. Angelo seemed happy enough, so did Kayla and Lily. "Now, children, head on to the game room while the adults talk." Half of them groaned as they walked up to the game room. Ayame couldn't help but feel like she was being watched from behind, but the only people behind her were Angelo and Kayla. Angelo was immersed in his game, and Kayla didn't seem to be looking directly at her. It was probably nothing, she thought. About 20 minutes passed as the kids sat on a couch barely talking to each other. "Your dress is very pretty, Ayame," Kayla said with a smile. "Thanks…" Ayame said not really paying attention.

Demyan's voice raised a little with a smirk on his face, "You guys wanna see something cool?" Before anyone could say no, knowing Demyan's type of cool was normally setting something on fire, Lily let out a squeaky, "Yeah!" The group groaned slightly as Elise and Angelo stopped their games, knowing this was going to be the opposite of cool. Elise and Angelo went back and forth talking about the latest games as everyone followed Demyan to a wall. The redhead looked around before pulling a decoration lamp. Suddenly, the wall opened up into a dark corridor. "Follow me, ladies and gentlemen," Demyan said with a slightly sinister tone.

The group walked through the dark corridor which seemed to be made of metal. Finally, the group found a pane of glass that seemed slightly tinted. The glass was, in fact, a one-way mirror. Through the glass were various masked individuals, along with some who were not masked. Demyan's and Elise's parents were in suits, each having a gun or two. They resembled the type of people you'd see in The Godfather or one of the mob bosses in games like the GTA series. Ayame's parents were wearing strange leather outfits with various knives and swords attached. They also had cloth masks over their eyes and mouths. They looked like technologically advanced ninjas who were also dawning medieval objects. Lily's parents had long black trench coats on and black masks that covered their entire head. They had gloves that seemed to have various arcane symbols on them and her farther had a wooden staff with a red crystal. Kayla's parents were also different. Their skin was a grey-pale and their eyes glowed red. They had various black tattoos that swirled around their body and they were wearing strange garments that looked like they were made out of space itself. Their hair flowed and glowed white, giving off light.

Angelo's parents seemed to be mostly dressed like Demyan's and Elise's, except they had metal masks on and what seemed to be robotic hands. They were in fact wearing exo-suits. "Dude…our parents are superheroes…!" Angelo whispered, only for a voice to raise. "Russos, did you acquire tonight's volunteer?" Demyan's farther asked. "I do wish you would think more highly of us. Our empire is much more efficient than yours, seeing as ours is run by androids and not…unreliable resources," Angelo's mother said. Elise's father slammed his fist. "The Russos, always with their "machines are better". Nothing can replace good old human instinct!" he shouted. "Yes, yes, but how many of your good old humans have betrayed you?" Angelo's mother asked. Elise's father's eyes narrowed. "None that are still alive," he said in a threating voice. "Are you sure about that?" Ayame said as she watched 2 androids bring out a girl who was moving as if she were trying to get free. "Kihakus, if you please," Demyan's mother said. Ayame's parents nodded, standing up as they began to chant in a foreign language. "Wow…its backwards ancient Japanese," Elise and Angelo said together. Everyone else sighed at the know-it-alls. Demyan turned to Kayla, "Take Lily away…I got a bad feeling." Kayla wanted to protest but she decided he was probably right.

After 5 minutes had passed; Elise's mother took out a dagger that was masterfully designed and shaped, imbued with various crystals and precious stones. She walked over to the girl who was fighting with all her might and crying no over and over. Shortly after, the crying stopped, and Elise's mother pulled out a blood covered knife. Elise screamed, her mouth covered right away by Angelo and Demyan. All of the adults turned to a giant stain-glass artwork that was above them. "What was that?!" Lily's farther demanded. "It seems someone is watching us…Shall we go check on our children?" Ayame's farther said with a sinister look on his face. The children rushed to the game room.

When Demyan's mother entered the room with a tray with drinks and sandwiches on it the kids were arguing while playing a console game. Kayla and Lily were sitting together as Kayla brushed Lily's hair. "Are you kid's alright? I brought some refreshments." Ayame was the one to respond, as she was used to lying. She was able to react rather quickly. "We're fine, Mrs. Zaslavsky. Just a friendly game," she said with a fake smile. "That's good. I'll just leave these here," Demyan's mother said, walking away. Everyone breathed heavily before Kayla walked over. "What's going on!?" she said almost yelling. "Ayame, why don't you take Lily to the bathroom." Ayame sighed as babysitter was passed to her. "Come on Lily, let's go…powder our noses," she said, dragging a resistant Lily who very much wanted to know what was going on. "Our parents…murdered that girl," Angelo said lowly. "What? That's crazy!" Kayla said. But the faces of the others told a different story. Her expression changed. "What do we do?" she said. "We got about 20 minutes tops until the meeting is over…Tonight, let's all sneak out, meet up somewhere. Then we'll figure out what to do."

"What about Lily?" Angelo said, looking over at the bathroom door. "Are you crazy? We can't involve her, she's like 11," Demyan said. "And I'm 14," Elise said. "That's different. You're some kind of super genius like Angelo and Kayla. Straight A's and all that," she said grumpily. "How do you know our school activities?" Angelo asked interested. "I may…have accessed the school county database in an attempt to change my grade," she admitted looking down. "You can bypass the school firewalls yet you need to change your grades?" Angelo said with a smirk. "There's a difference between being stupid and being lazy," she said with a smirk. "What I want to know is how Elise passes perfectly when all she does is bypass the firewalls and play video games," Demyan said looking over at her. "I'm just that good," Elise said, standing up as Ayame and Lily came out. While Elise distracted Lily, the others caught up Ayame with the plan. She nodded as the parents called. "Angelo, Demyan, can you come help us carry this?" Elise's mother said as the kids walked out seeing a trunk. "Sure, Mrs. Acker," Angelo and Demyan said almost in unison as they walked down. "Oh, and the rest of you get ready, were all leaving soon," Elise's mother said with a smile.

Once they were outside they opened the trunk seeing the body. "She's… really dead…" Demyan said almost sorrowfully. "And here I thought you were some tough thug-rebel," Angelo said teasingly, trying to un-tense the situation as they put the trunk in Mr. Kihaku's jeep as instructed. Demyan entered his house, passing the others as he did. Ayame passed him a paper with a time and location it. She did the same with Angelo as she got into her father's jeep.

**12:05am June 18****th****, 2010 The Park**

All of the kids arrived within a 10 minute timespan of each other. "Man, it was hard to sneak out. My old man has been onto me recently for skipping school," Demyan said as he walked up with a backpack over his shoulder. He was the last to arrive. "You really think we should've left Lily out of this? Now she's stuck with two psychopaths," Angelo said. "We can't involve her, she way too young. For now we got to think of a plan," Ayame said. "Well…the body is at your house. Let's go gather some evidence to turn into the police," Elise said looking up from her game.

"So I snuck out of the house…to sneak back in. Wonderful. Well luckily my parents have already gone on a trip so the house is empty except for the maid who is used to hearing loud noises so she won't investigate." Ayame said waving her hand for the others to follow her.

**1:10am June 18****th****, 2010 The Kihaku Residence **

"I haven't been here since the last get-together thing was held here," Angelo said, looking at the hallways. "I always liked the ancient Japanese temple thing your dad had going," he said, poking a decoration katana. "So where might the body be?" Elise said, looking down at her game. "Well, they went to the basement, so I guess that's a good place to look," Ayame said, opening a door that led downwards. "Look at all this stuff. Some of it looks so old," Angelo said fascinated. "Hey, look what I found," Demyan said, pulling up a golden lighter with various symbols on it. "You would find a lighter," Angelo said laughing. Demyan threw the lighter at Angelo only for him to dodge it. Ayame caught the lighter and proceeded to scream out in pain, passing out falling to the ground. "AYAME!" the teens yelled together, rushing over to her.

**Time Unknown, Date Unknown, Year Unknown, Location Unknown**

Ayame awoke on a volcanic mountain surrounded by fire. She cursed in Japanese, something she hadn't done in years. "Doko seikō wa watashi wa?!" She covered her mouth quickly. Ayame had made a point of not speaking in Japanese as her Japanese heritage was half the reason she was bullied. A booming voice began to speak, "Olympo domum meam." Ayame noticed this to be Latin, but could not understand it. "I don't speak Latin!" she yelled, this time in English. "I was afraid of that," the voice said as flame sparked, shooting up and landing on the ground near her. It took the form of a man with blazing hair of fire. His skin was dark and tan and his eyes were orange. "Maybe you'd be more comfortable talking to this form?" he said with his booming voice.

"W-who are you!?" she demanded. "Vulcan, God of Fire. And you are Ayame Kihaku, the young lady who awakened my relic," he said, looking down at her. "A god? Fire? What the hell…Where am I!? I was in my basement just a second ago," Ayame shouted. "Theoretically speaking, you are still in your basement. This is your personal reality; your mind. Although I've made some changes, such as imprinting Olympus into it for me to live in. The rest is still that dark gloomy place you had before," Vulcan said, looking over into the darkness. "Hey! Don't diss it!" Ayame said slightly annoyed at his attitude towards, well, towards her mind.

Vulcan walked over to Ayame and tapped her forehead. Ayame jumped back from him. "Quid inferorum agis tu?!" She quickly covered her mouth. "I…spoke Latin," she said, looking over at him. "I gave you my knowledge of the language and the most basic usage of my power that now flows through your veins. Congratulations, Ayame, you now hold the power of the God of Fire."

**1:25am June 18****th****, 2010 The Kihaku Residence **

Ayame jolted awake, knocking Demyan and Elise back. "She's awake, Angelo…" Elise said getting up. "Ayame! What happened?!" Ayame held up her hand as a fireball appeared in it. "I unlocked the powers…of Vulcan." Elise laughed slightly, "As in the Roman god?" She stopped her laughing when Ayame nodded. "Whoa! You're like the human torch!" Angelo said fascinated. Ayame turned off the fire and Elise spoke up, "I wonder if any more of us have anything like this." Kayla, who had been silent most of the time, spoke up, "We could always check?" Angelo jumped up. "DIBS," he almost yelled before remembering to say it at least somewhat quietly.

**2:00am June 18****th****, 2010 The Russo Residence**

"Come on, the only place of this house I haven't completely explored is the shack in the back," Angelo said, rushing over to the shack. "It's always been locked with this impressive security system…but," Angelo said, looking at Ayame with a grin. "It's made of metal, and we have someone with the power of a god." Ayame walked up to the door, gulping as her throat felt extremely dry. In her mind she was speaking with Vulcan. "Can you give me enough power to melt this door?" Ayame asked him. _**"I can…but the question is, do you have the heart to use it?"**_ Ayame smiled as she brought up her hand, the moisture around her heating up as she touched the door. Suddenly, a sea of flames covered the door, heating up, making everyone sweat. "I heard the human torch can become hotter than the sun itself…But he's still just a man," Ayame said to herself as she increased the heat. The door slowly melted out of place until they could enter the shack.

"It's like a British sci-fi show!" Angelo said, entering the shack that was bigger on the inside. "Please don't mention British sci-fi shows," Kayla said, annoyed with how much she got asked if she watched British shows. Angelo took a step towards a table and, suddenly, a light went off and something injected into him. "What the hell!?" he said, stepping back. Shortly after both Kayla and Demyan were injected as well, a computer voice turned on. "Powers returned to A. Russo: Technopath; K. Adair: Alien; D. Zaslavsky: Mutant." All 3 of them said "WHAT" in unison. And a hologram of Kayla's parents appeared. "If you are viewing this then The Sin has been compromised or killed. Kayla, Angelo, Demyan, we are so sorry for keeping this from you. Originally only Kayla was to be injected with the human gene but when your powers and mutation were discovered we made other plans. If Mr. Acker is still alive, go to him and get the Codex. If not, it should be hidden within the wall of Elise's room. Everything we've done we did for you kids. We only wish we could have saved the Neyens and their unborn child…" Everyone was silent, and suddenly Angelo moved his hand, turning on a monitor. "I…can control tech," he said, simply turning it off. "Well…" Elise said, grabbing a few objects from the shack. "Let's go my house," she said. "Wait! Why hasn't Kayla turned into what her parents looked like?" Kayla looked at her hands. "I've…been fighting it. I don't want to turn into a freak…As soon as I was injected, I guess with that anti-human gene, I felt my body trying to change." Ayame put her hand on Kayla's shoulder. "It's okay," she said, giving her a smile.

Kayla breathed slowly as her skin changed to a pale grey as swirling black tattoos grew from her back, not going as far as her parents. Her pupils slowly disappeared as her eyes began to glow red and her hair lit on fire becoming white. "That…is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Angelo said amazed. Suddenly, Kayla grabbed her arms, her body shaking. "What…is this…I can…sense your blood…I can hear it flowing…Oh god…My mind is being filled with such awful images…Is this my power?!" Kayla said, going into a fetal position. Suddenly, she felt hands on her back. When she turned, Demyan, Angelo, Elise, and Ayame were behind her. "No matter what kind of power you have, were in this together. Our parents are obviously evil, so now we're the only family we've got," Elise said with a warm smile. Kayla nodded before standing up. "Well, if we're going to Elise's house…" she said walking outside. "Let's go in style!" she said as wings sprouted form her back. "Cool…" Angelo said as she took his hand along with the others, lifting them with inhuman strength. "This is so much better than walking," Demyan said, looking down with a grin.

**2:20am June 18****th****, 2010 The Acker Residence **

Kayla hovered next to Elise's bedroom window as Elise looked through before finding a hollow point, getting a strange book from it. "Let's go!" Elise said, grabbing back onto Kayla. "What's our next plan?" Demyan said. "Well, we can't leave Lily with her parents. We have to go get her." The group nodded as Kayla began to fly towards the McIlroy residence.

**2:40am June 18****th****, 2010 The Mcllory Residence**

Lily was fast asleep when the group of teens floated into her front yard. "Okay, let's try and not wake her parents. We don't need to get in a fight," Elise said as she went over to the door. "It's locked." Ayame moved in front of her, putting her hand against the lock as it began to melt. "God of fire and lock picking," she said, smiling as she opened the door. A bullet whizzed past her as she entered. When she turned she saw Demyan's father. "What are you doing shooting at my daughter?!" Ayame's mother said as she walked out from behind him, taking out a European sword that had an after-trail of light from part of the blade being plasma. "I'm not the one bringing a plasma sword to the fight. Bullet wounds heal, limbs don't you crazy assassin!" he said as he looked at her. "I'm not something as un-honorable as an assassin. I'm a ninja," she said as she dashed off at the other kids who had entered the house. Angelo waved his hand and the plasma disappeared, the technological side of the sword being turned off. Kayla then proceeded to catch the blade, shattering it with her inhuman strength.

Ayame held up her hand towards Demyan's father as his gun started to turn red, the gunpowder within it exploding. "What the hell. Ayame!?" Ayame's mother said as she watched her daughter. Ayame turned to her as she increased the heat of the room. She shook her head slowly. "I can't believe…" She stopped and simply turned away. Kayla then knocked her out. "So, what's your mutation, Demyan?" Elise said as she walked into the house. "Well, let's just say…I bet I can beat Kayla in an arm wrestle," he said with a smirk as he walked towards his father. "You've been beating me down my entire life old man. Now it's my turn!" he said as horns came out of his forehead, his skin becoming green as his eyes became pure yellow, his fingernails receding as his fingers change, claws coming out of the center of them. Finally, a green lizard-like tail came out from under his shirt.

Demyan simply flung his father out the window with a grin on his face that revealed various sharp teeth. "Told you I could take Kayla in an arm wrestle," he said as his body reverted. The kids began to walk through the house, searching for Lily's room. Once they finally made it to the room they were met with her mother and father in their full get-up. "We foresaw your coming," her mother said, holding up a crystal ball. "Did you foresee this!?" Ayame yelled as she created a ball of fire in her hand, throwing it at them. Lily's father waved his hand, a shield coming up. As the fire collided with it, the shield melted away, and the fireball continued its path.

"What magic is this!?" Lily's father yelled as he dodged the fireball. Ayame had a grin on her face. "It's not magic, it's the power of a god!" she yelled as she created 2 more fireballs, throwing them. A large blast of white light happened as the fireballs disappeared. Standing up was Lily, holding out her hands. "WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?" she yelled, her eyes glowing gold. "What in the world..." Lily's mother said, looking at her child. Lily moved her hands, chains wrapping around everyone.

"LILY, STOP! YOUR PARENTS ARE EVIL. WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU!" Elise yelled. "Don't listen to them, Lily! They attacked their parents and now they want to take you away from us!" Lily's mother said in an attempt to coax her daughter down. "B-but…you want to kill them mommy!" she said, tears flowing from her golden eyes. The chains disappeared from the kids and then with a flick of her fingers Lily's parents passed out. Lily was back to normal now, crying as she ran to them. "I saw so many things," she said as she hugged the others. "It's okay Lily, were going to get you out of here," Elise said as she took Lily downstairs. "I found a van," Angelo said as he opened a door to the garage of the house. "It's electrically locked," he said, waving his hand, the van opening. "Let's get out of here."

**5:13am June 18****th****, 2010 Downtown**

Various members of the group yawned as they looked out the windows of the van. "We've been up all night…" Ayame said yawning again. "Guys…look!" Elise said, pointing at a TV store that was running the news. The main story showed their faces with a wanted sign and then Lily's face with kidnapped under it. "Our parents…they made us fugitives…" Elise said. Angelo angrily swiped his hand down, the TVS turning off, some blowing up. "How could they do this?!" he yelled. "Calm down," Demyan said, driving the van. "Let's just find a place to hide for now," he said as he turned down a street. "I know a place," Ayame said as she pointed down a street, directing Demyan.

***So this was a bit delay'd I had a lot of writers block with the whole Lily situation, and then I got sick a lot and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it!

***Too...much...editing. Can I work on my fanfiction now? – Elementninja111


	2. Chapter 2: Wrath

Wrath

"You can run, you can run away from everything, that embarrassing moment, your parents temper, your social awkwardness. You can run from anything at all, except for your demons." – Demyan Zaslavsky

7:27am June 18th, 2010 Downtown, Abandoned Underground Parking Garage

Demyan drove the van into an underground parking garage and down to the 8th level. "Park over there," Ayame said, pointing to a pillar that had the letter J on it mostly faded out. Once they had parked Ayame got out and walked over to a wall that had a black skull with a red bow painted on it. She then proceeded to pull out a brick and then started pulling on something. Slowly the wall pulled open like a door. "Sometime when this area had actual superheroes and supervillains, this was a base of one of them. Abandoned now. Should be the perfect hiding spot." Angelo walked past her grumpily. "You forget…it still has cold-hearted bastards for supervillains. They're called our parents," he said as he entered the base.

7:34am June 18th, 2010 Frostfire's Abandoned Hideout

Everyone just kind of looked down as they followed him. It was a painful subject now. Demyan and Ayame didn't seem to be phased too much, but then again they never had the best of relationships with their parents. But one thing did cheer up at least Angelo. "THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" he yelled as he ran around. It had various parts to it; a workshop with lots of older looking tools with various cob webs everywhere, an entire section dedicated to objects that they assumed to be victory trophies, a smaller area with various suits and costumes. No one but Angelo recognized them. One area was slightly taken care of, as in the cob webs were gone and it had various cans and pizza boxes spread around. "I come here whenever I need to let go," Ayame said as she sat down in a chair that was positioned in front of various monitors. "Could never get anything other than the lights to work though," she said taking out a soda from a box of cans that was next to the chair. "I can do something about that," Angelo said as he waved his hand, the base coming to life.

The screens turned on showing the symbol that was on most of the suits as they booted up. More lights turned on, revealing a lower level as well as a hallway. Small robots even came out and started cleaning up the cob webs and trash from Ayame's various visits. "Man, this place is awesome! I can read all the systems installed," Angelo said as he walked over to the area Ayame was sitting as he started using the multi-screen computer, pulling up a map. "The hero that was here, his name was Frostfire. Really cool guy. He used a freezing flame power!" Angelo said, getting excited as he went through the computer as the others looked at the map. "Oh, cool, this place has rooms," Demyan said looking at first glance before he realized the names of the rooms. "Oh…they're cells." Angelo shrugged it off. "Doesn't mean we can't use them as rooms. I'm sure you and Kayla could just rip off the doors so we don't get trapped," he said as he went through the computer more before smiling. "Found it!" he said as he hit an enter key, the screens switching to various news channels.

"Hey, that's us!" Lily said, pointing to the screens as various reporters talked about the dangerous teenagers that had kidnapped the Mcllory girl. This only reminded them of what their parents had done to them, causing many of them to get angry. "I'm going to go check out some of the other stuff," Angelo said, walking off angrily. Ayame was just happy he didn't blow up the screens.

2:45pm June 18th, 2010 Frostfire Abandoned Hideout

Demyan walked down to the 'cell' area of the hideout where he found Kayla effortlessly ripping off cell doors and throwing them into the wall. "Upset are we?" he asked with a smug grin as he leaned against a wall. Kayla threw a door in his direction only for him to catch it with a green scaled and clawed hand. "Very upset," he said, letting it drop as he walked over to her. "So, what's on your mind?" he asked with a smile as he sat down on one of the bunks of a cell.

"It scares me…some kind of…primal overdrive keeps scratching at my mind, like it's trying to break free…It's blood thirsty…its…so scary," Kayla said after sitting down, pushing her knees up, grabbing them. She then turned to him looking at his still-transformed hand. "Do you ever feel anything like that?" Demyan looked at the floor before nodding. "When I went full-force and flung my father, I didn't mean to fully transform. I didn't even know I could. But the sight of him, just enraged me so much. I wanted to tear him apart. My entire life he's been bigger and stronger, beating me for messing up." Demyan said a little choked up. "So when I finally had the chance to dish it back out, I felt like I wanted to rip his organs out one by one." He turned to her and gave her a smile. "But I didn't. I controlled myself… and just flung him out a window. Maybe not the best control but it was better than what I was going to do." Kayla smiled weakly. "Thanks for talking to me Demyan…this entire thing is just so crazy," she said sighing before standing. "Any time," he said standing up and leaving the cell.

6:23pm June 18th , 2010 Frostfire Abandoned Hideout

Ayame walked into the workshop area of the hideout to find Angelo tinkering with a device. "Hey, Angelo, we're going to go out and see if we can't find some food for us all to eat, want to come?" she asked as she sat down at the workshop, flipping her lighter open and closed repeatedly. "I'm good," he said as he stared at the device. "Come on, Angelo, we should get out of this dusty place." Angelo slammed the device on the table. "I know your relationship with your parents was shit but mine was actually good! We talked, we laughed, we got along! And now I find out they're super villains and have reported me a fucking kidnapper! Sorry if I'm not just fine!" he yelled, a few lights bursting when he did. Ayame just looked at him calmly. "Yeah, my relationship with them wasn't great. Hell, I can't even be surprised about them being super villains because I never really knew them. But just because you were all buddy buddy with yours doesn't give you the fucking right to sit around moping around like a sad bitch who's been kicked one too many times," Ayame said standing up. "If you want food you can find it yourself, we're out of here," she clinching her lighter in a fist before walking off.

Demyan was starting up the car when Angelo ran up and got in. He covered Lily's ears before speaking up. "Didn't want to be a sad bitch," he said smiling at Ayame. She rolled her eyes before changing the station of the van to a rock station. "Shut it, tech boy," she said putting her feet up on the dash of the van as Demyan drove out of the garage.

7:03pm June 18th, 2010 Downtown, 7/11

"We only have 15 bucks, so choose wisely," Elise said as she grabbed a loaf of bread and started walking over to the lunch meats. Just as she was about the grab a thing of lunch meat she heard a man yell, "GET ON THE GROUND!" He shot a gun into the roof, another man pointing a sawed off shotgun at the clerk. "Empty the register old man!" he said loading the gun.

"OW!" the man who had shot said as the gun turned red. As he dropped it his hand burned. Ayame stepped forward, fire flowing around her right arm as she gripped the lighter tightly. "Really sick of you criminal types," she said as her eyes glowed red. "Always ruining everything for everyone…" she continued as the fire around her right arm intensified. Soon Demyan had turned into the green scaly form he had taken before and tackled her, unburnt. "Are you crazy?!" he yelled and sort of roared at the same time. "You'll burn the entire place down!" he snapped. "And you'd kill them!" he added. "WHO CARES IF THESE LOW-LIVES BURN?!" Ayame yelled, her voice distorted. "Calm down!" he yelled as Kayla took care of the other man. "We can't go killing people just because we have power! You don't see heroes killing villains. But you hear of plenty villains killing heroes! Do you want to be like our parents!?" he said angrily, punching the ground, causing it to crack and crumble. Ayame was silent before shaking her head. "No…I don't." she said before standing up and walking off to the van.

7:45pm June 18th, 2010 Frostfire Abandoned Hideout

Kayla and Demyan were carrying food into the base as Lily ran ahead of them eating a chocolate bar. "It sure was nice of that man to give us free food!" Lily said happily. "I think he was afraid Ayame might burn his store down," Angelo said sarcastically. Ayame simply walked passed him and went down to the cell area. Angelo sighed, watching her before moving his hands around. "Okay, I've restored the kitchen power and systems," he said as a holographic map came up highlighting the kitchen.

1:03am June 19th , 2010 Frostfire Abandoned Hideout

Ayame twisted and turned in her bed as she was plagued by nightmares of people burning and screaming. Her body had a red glow as the nightmares intensified. She awoke in a sweat, turning to her lighter that was glowing on a nightstand. She grabbed it, passing out like the first time she had grabbed the lighter.

Unknown Time, Unknown Date, Olympus domain of Vulcan

Ayame awoke in the same burning land she had entered when she first made contact with the lighter. Vulcan's voice boomed as he spoke. "Quid tibi vis puella." She turned to find him in the humanoid form with flaming hair he had taken before. "I want to know what these nightmares are! They're filled with fire and ash, just like this place," she said, crossing her arms. "Why must you speak in this disgusting tongue? A descendant of the Latin language but with none of its elegance," he said sighing before speaking up. "What you're seeing is the soul of fire. You're…in a way viewing my memories. Man has abused the power I gave them since the times of old. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I took it back, but of course the others refuse to do so," he said with an annoyed voice.

"The others?" Ayame asked curiously. "The other fire gods. Once we all inhabited the same mind, same body, but a horrible being ripped us and the others apart, forcing us into many forms. This is why your kind has multiple religions with the same gods." Ayame looked at her hand, the lighter appearing in it. "Are there more Relics like this? One's for other fire gods?" Vulcan shook his head. "No, but the more you progress and the more you control the power, you may unlock the other variations of me sleeping within that relic. Although I'd rather you didn't, they're all rather annoying," he said, looking at the Relic. "Would this make me stronger?" Vulcan said something under his breath in a language she didn't know or recognize. "All your kind ever cares about is power," he said, turning his back to her. "Yes, it'd increase the amount of fire you can produce, and its heat. But if you awaken the others too fast, you won't be able to control the rage of the fire. And you'll end up burning yourself," he said, walking off, forcibly ejecting her.

1:13am June 19th, 2010 Frostfire Abandoned Hideout 

Ayame awoke on her bed holding the lighter. She looked over at it sighing as she turned, looking at the wall. "More gods, huh…Maybe I should do some research," she said before drifting back to sleep. She approached the dreams of flame forwardly and found not only death and destruction, but beauty, rebirth was within the fire, Rebirth and Life.

***It only took me 4 months to get back to this fanfic

***So I'm going to try and change things, speed up production, I've basically setup a schedule for my fanfics, in order I'll write and release chapters for my series in this order: OPNA, TRS, XMS (When it's released), JLL (When it's released), NL (When it's released) and then it'll repeat.

***Also I've decided to go full non-canon OC in this fanfic so kind of just disregard where I mentioned tony stark in the first chapter.

***And I've released the first chapter of XMS (X-Men: Sentry) this story has a lot of NSFW content in it so if you don't want to see that kind of stuff then I wouldn't read it.


	3. Chapter 3: Envy

**Envy**

"**One day your entire world will come crashing down, and you'll have to rebuild it with the remnants." – Angelo Russo**

**9:45am June 25****th****, 2010 Frostfire Abandoned Hideout**

Angelo yawned as he walked over to the main computer only to find Ayame. For the past week she seemed completely incased in research of gods from all sorts of cultures and religions along with myth. "Hey, Ayame, you mind if I use the computer later? I want to check something," he said yawning afterwards. Angelo hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep ever since they saw their parents kill that girl. He was plagued with nightmares.

"Sure," Ayame said as she kept reading and clicking through pages. "I'm thinking about getting some actual books anyways," she added on. "With what money?" Angelo said laughing. "I'm sure the library wouldn't mind if some of their older books were, let's say...borrowed," she said with a smirk as she flicked her lighter open. "Got a skeleton key, remember?" she said before putting the lighter back into her pocket as she got up. "You can use the computer now actually. I need to do some stuff," she said as she left the area.

Angelo sighed as he went over to the computer and started inputting various commands into the keyboard. Demyan entered the room, Lily in tow. Ever since the incident she had seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Angelo looked over at Lily and shook his head. "I don't understand why she follows you everywhere. You'd think that firey hair, stubble and scar, and the way you dress would scare her away," he said as they approached. Lily simply stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed Demyan's hand. "Couldn't tell ya," Demyan said, looking down at her before looking at the screen. "So what'cha doing?" he asked.

"I'm hacking into the local police, the FBI, CIA, NSA, S.H.I.E.L.D, A.R.M.O.R, S.W.O.R.D and X-Men databases," he said simply, his hands flying across the keyboard. "Serious? Can't they like track you and come kill us all?" he said looking closer at the screen. "This entire base is on its own private power system and network. I'm also denying any of their ping requests with my powers and downloading everything into an alternate computer then transferring it to another and then through another countries government then back into a computer in the States and finally into ours. Even if they do find us, then we can turn in our parents and get this taken care of. In the mean time I plan on finding out everything I can on our parents," he said, his typing speed increased.

"I guess that's one way to do things," Demyan said shrugging his shoulders as he started walking off. "Hey, if you see her around, could you have Elise come here? I could use her help," Angelo said. "Yeah, yeah, I'll tell her to come up here so you nerds can make out or whatever," Demyan said, smirking as he left the room before Angelo could yell at him.

Lily tugged on Demyan's hand until he looked down at her. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm hungry," she said as her stomach growled. Demyan sighed. "Looks like it's time to go on a food run, and not the legal kind," he said as he went off to find Ayame. "Hey firestarter, we're going to go steal some food. We could use our favorite lock pick." Ayame didn't look up at him. "Why don't you just rip the locks off?" she asked. "Because melting them is quieter and you can melt any security cameras. I'm thinking we break into the back of some supermart and load whatever we can find into the van." Ayame looked up thinking about the foods she had missed. "Kay, so should we get Kayla for some extra heavy lifting?" Demyan shook his head, "Little miss magic here has been practicing, says she can levitate stuff, so we won't be needing Preppy."

**12:54pm, June 25****th****, 2010, Local Supermart**

Two metal doors slowly melted as Ayame held up her hand, her eyes glowing red. Above her were various melted cameras as Demyan and Lily walked into the storage area of the supermart. Demyan tore off the tops of two large boxes and emptied them out. "I figure we got about 5-10 minutes before the cops get here. Keep the masks on and grab whatever you want and put it in those boxes," Demyan said. While Ayame went off on her own, Lily followed Demyan grabbing stuff after he did. They had to knock out some people who tried to stop them but soon they had two full boxes.

"Okay Heromine, levitate the boxes and get them in the back of the van," Demyan said. Lily nodded and held out her hands. Her eyes glowed gold as a golden magic circle appeared in front of her, rotating various arcane symbols glowing on her skin as the boxes were covered in a gold light and lifted off the ground, floating forward out of the supermart and into the van.

They were about to get out scot-free when Demyan saw it, a bolt of lightning heading towards Lily. He quickly jumped in front of it blocking it with his back before turning around with a snarl. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" A lightning bolt struck down on the ground near them as a man walked out. He was wearing what looked to be a fullbody combat suit with various armored parts. The suit went to cover his face with a balaclava that had shaded eye sockets. "They call me Black Bolt. You villains get younger and younger every year," the man said, his voice static. "I'll give you one chance sparky, we aren't villains so get lost," Demyan snapped. "Well you are stealing, in my book and practically every other superhero that's something a villain does." Demyan sighed as his muscles tightened. "Goth, get the little girl out of here," Demyan said not wanting to give away names or powers. Ayame almost talked back but realized what he was doing. "If I crash the van it's not my fault," she said as she got in the van with Lily as they drove off. Black Bolt tried to shoot a lightning bolt at the van but Demyan blocked it as horns began to come out of his forehead as he began to transform.

"Just remember, I gave you a chance." This transformation was different. His horns were pure black and they seemed to be more straight than the horns from the night they got Lily out. Slowly his skin became grey as his hair turned pitch black growing out, becoming longer as a tail fell out with fur at the end. His body became more muscular, claws growing out of his fingers, the claws being black like his horns. He smiled revealing rows of sharp teeth as he took a step forward, his shoes tearing as claws came out of them.

"That's a neat trick, but it won't help you at all," he said as he sent two lines of lightning into him, only for Demyan to be un-phased. "The hell…that was 100,000 volts." Demyan simply grinned. "That's a neat trick, but it won't help you at all," he said copying him before he started to run, his first step causing the ground to crack and break under extreme weight as his body slowly became bigger before he jumped into the air, fully transforming into a giant beast dwarfing the supermart. He let out a screeching howl as he stepped on Black Bolt. Black Bolt attempted to shock the beast with no avail. Of course, you can't turn into a giant monster without attracting attention.

Suddenly red transparent chains wrapped around Demyan's limbs as a large red humanoid figure walked towards him. "Target is chained down, take him down Paranormal," the red figure said with a booming voice as a white streak flew through the sky before impacting with Demyan's jaw, sending him flying upwards, the chains breaking. Demyan simply smacked the streak down into the ground. "The hell… you hit with enough force to break my psi-chains and it's still moving." A red beam shot into Demyan, burning his grey skin only for it to heal. "I don't like our odds Origin, maybe this is a job for Armageddon. I don't even know what this thing is." The white streak known as Paranormal who was now hovering in the air was wearing a mainly white outfit that consisted of a hood, cape and slightly loose white body suit that had a red X on the chest. "Okay, Shattered you got the civis out of the area?" the one identified as Origin said into a head piece only to be responded with a yes.

Slowly Origin built a red dome around the area as a force field was made. Demyan looked around before noticing the top opening slightly as a figure fell down, and then a red bubble surrounded Paranormal. When the figure landed on top of Demyan a massive atomic explosion went off. Demyan was on the ground before he slowly got back up, his skin healing. "What in the actual hell is that thing!?" Paranormal yelled. "That was a fucking atomic blast going off right on top of it!" He was met with a roar that made cracks appear in the force field. "I'll see if I can get a look in its mind," Origin said, holding up his hands to his head.

**Unknown Time, Unknown Date, Unknown Area**

Origin had sleak black hair that was shaggy and went over his eyes slightly. He wore a red jacket along with a red long-sleeved top that had red armor plating on it with a black x on the chest plate. He had blue jeans with armor plating on them as well and leather boots. The area he was standing looked like a barren wasteland with various beasts either the same size or bigger than the one they had been fighting roaming around, and nearby sitting on a throne made of bone was Demyan with his head resting on his hand as he held a bored expression.

"Who are you?" Demyan asked yawning. Origin looked at him. "My name is Edward Knight, but most people call me Origin. I'm a member of the X-men," he answered. "Oh yeah, I've heard of you, that mutant who makes the red shit appear. Seen you on the news." Origin was confused. "You didn't see me while you were fighting me?" Demyan simply shrugged, "I'm not really sure what's going on right now. I was fighting some cape named Black Bolt and then everything just kind of got hazy. But I feel like someone's hit me over the head with a chair or something." Origin laughed at this. "Kid you've been hit by a guy who once punched an asteroid into the sun. And an atomic bomb has gone off in your face."

"That explains the headache," Demyan said standing up. "So, I'm assuming the giant grey monster you aren't in control of." Demyan shook his head. "Well, tell me this. Why were you fighting Black Bolt? He's a member of the West Coast Avengers." Demyan just shrugged again. "He tried to hurt Lily... so I decided to break his bones," Demyan said as he began to walk. Origin walked with him watching as the beasts went by them. "Why did he try and hurt this Lily?" Origin asked. "We were taking food…we didn't have any money so we stole it. We've kind of been homeless for a while now, hiding out in some place."

"Why are you homeless?" Origin responded. "We…found out our parents…are Supervillains, so we ran away. All the cops are working for them. We didn't have anywhere to turn, and we were marked as kidnappers, so we hid." Demyan then stopped and looked up. Standing in front of them was the grey beast that the 4 X-men were fighting. "Is this the one?" Origin looked at him and nodded. Demyan looked up and snarled. "HEY UGLY, TAKE A NAP!" The beast tried to attack Demyan, only for a larger green almost dinosaur-looking monster to bite the beast, making it run off. And then Origin was kicked out of Demyan's mind.

**2:37pm, June 25****th****, 2010, Local Supermart**

When Origin snapped back into reality the other X-men were groaning and Demyan was nowhere to be found. "What happened?" Origin asked. "Big monster threw us around like ragdolls before shattering the dome and stomping off. It seemed to get smaller and smaller before it disappeared into the woods." "God, I have the worst headache…" Origin said, backlash from being kicked out of Demyan's mind hitting him. "I can't seem to recall what the mind of the beast was like…Whatever. Let's head home. Maybe Data will have something on what exactly that thing was."

**5:43pm, June 25****th****, 2010, Frostfire Abandoned base, **

Demyan walked into the base wearing a different outfit. He was shortly hugged by Lily who refused to let go for a good 5 minutes. "So, she was right," Elise said walking forward. "Hmm?" Demyan said removing Lily. "Lily said not to worry, that you'd make it back. We were going to go join the battle when we found out what happened, but she insisted we stay out of your way." Demyan laughed a bit. "Yeah, I kinda lost control. I can't remember more than half of the fight. When I came to I was in the middle of some woods running so I just kept going."

"Duuude!" Angelo said running down to them. "YOU FOUGHT SOME OF THE X-MEN'S HEAVY HITTERS! AND WON!" he said ecstatic. "LIKE WHAT WAS THAT GIANT MONSTER? THAT'S SOME GODZILLA SHIT RIGHT THERE!" Demyan shrugged. "If I let my powers go I guess that's what happens. Before I just kind of tapped into it slightly and got a bit scared when it changed my body and stopped it there. But…I was just so angry about him trying to attack Lily. I mean, she's a little girl. That's just messed up," Demyan said thinking back to when his father would beat him.

"Well, whenever we're majorly in trouble, just let go and we should get out fine. I bet you could take on the full force of the Avengers!" he said smiling still. In a blur of black Ayame slapped Demyan across the face. "IF YOU EVER MAKE ME DRIVE AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE THAT RED HAIR A LOT HOTTER!" she yelled glaring at him before storming off. Lily nodded. "Ayame is very scary when she's driving." Demyan just laughed as he walked off. "I'm going to sleep," he said as he went down to the cell area of the base.

**9:28pm, June 25****th****, 2010, The Acker Residence**

"What did you call us here for?" Mr. Kihaku snapped at Mr. and Mrs. Acker. "Please, keep your calm, we've received a message," Mr. Acker said, putting a paper on the table. It read simply, "Don't worry, I trust you." This drew smiles across the faces of the various parents. "It seems one of our children are still loyal. This will be very useful," Mr. Russo said as he went over the paper.

***Chapter 3 finally done! Hey maybe I'll actually get this going!

***The only question now is which runaway will betray the other runaways


	4. Chapter 4: Lust

**Lust**

"**One thing you can always count on is the judgment of others" – Kayla Adair**

**10:23am July 3****rd****, 2010, Frostfire Abandoned Base**

Kayla sighed sitting against a wall. Ayame walked up to her. "What's the matter?" she asked with a smile. "Oh, its nothing… I just…don't really get everyone's utter acceptance," Kayla said looking down. "Acceptance? Of what?" Ayame asked. "Our powers…Demyan can turn into a giant beast bigger than Godzilla, which he can't control. If Angelo loses control of his temper he could blow out every bit of tech in a 10 mile radius. You have the power of a fucking fire god. We know nothing about Lily's power or its limits. And me, all my thoughts are drained out by the sound of everyone's blood pumping through their veins."

"Sounds like you need to distract yourself," Ayame said sitting down, flipping open her lighter. "It's not all that bad, really. Vulcan is a nice guy, even if he tries to hide it, and Demyan has a control on things. Lily seems like she's doing well even though she tends to follow Demyan everywhere. Angelo seems to be in control of his emotions, that or he's just distracting himself with all the hacking he's been doing. I don't really know how Elise is doing, she barely talks to me," Ayame said looking over at Kayla. "And hey, you can just say you're a vampire. You got the looks for it," She said giving her a wink.

Kayla giggled a bit. "I wish…I'd rather have the impulse to drink blood rather than tear out throats and erm… something else," she said blushing, looking downwards. "And what would that be?" Ayame asked interested, leaning forward. Kayla whispered into her ear and Ayame's cheeks lit up red. "O-Oh wow…" she said shifting around. "Well, maybe I could help… later…" Ayame said giving her a wink.

**4:32pm July 3****rd****, 2010, Frostfire Abandoned Base**

Angelo walked into what had been converted into a living room complete with multiple couches and a giant TV. "Hey, Demyan, you in here!?" he shouted only to be shushed. Sitting on the middle couch with a sleeping Lily nuzzled up to him was Demyan. He sighed. "I really gotta figure out how to shake this kid. I've been stuck here for 2 hours now," he said looking down at her. "Why don't you just wake her up?" Angelo asked.

"I'm rebel, thug at worst, not an asshole. It'd be like kicking a puppy," Demyan said looking over at Angelo. "What about you Kotaku? Shouldn't you be reading the latest game articles? Or hacking into the government?" he added. "I used my powers to setup an alert for major game news or news towards stuff I've been watching, and I've already fully downloaded the entire database of every major organization I could think of that would have information on our parents," Angelo said shrugging. "Anyway, I think we need to make another food run. We're almost out." Demyan sighed, "When princess here wakes up we'll go hit another supermarket. Hopefully this time I won't need to beat up some X-men."

**9:15pm July 3****rd****, 2010, Frostfire Abandoned Base**

Demyan, Angelo, Elise and Lily were standing outside the back of a supermarket. "Where's Pyro and Sparkles?" Demyan asked. "They both said they had stuff to do tonight, but don't worry, I've already disabled the cameras, alarms and cell service for the entire store and pretty much the entire surrounding area. Back doors are unlocked. Thank you electronic locks. And I'm ready to shut off the lights of everywhere except where we are," Angelo said with a grin. "Okay, I've mapped out the entire storage area and marked areas for important food we need. Grab it and anything else you like," Elise said handing out maps. "Shut 'em off Sparky," Demyan said as his skin became red and a spiked tail fell out along with his legs becoming longer and bending his shoes ripping apart as flat almost claw-like feet formed.

Demyan took off at high speed, going much faster than normal. "God, I'd love to know what his powers actually are, like what are those things he turns into?" Angelo said as he did research on the side. "Focus on it later, food is needed to figure it out," Elise said as she went in after him Lily and Angelo following.

**2:13am July 4****th****, 2010 Frostfire Abandoned Base**

"Haha! That went off without a hitch!" Demyan said walking in, carrying a box of food as he was followed by various floating boxes as he walked over into the kitchen and the food began to float out into the fridges and cabinets. When he heard a shriek from down in the cell areas, Demyan ran down the stairs his skin taking a blue tint as four horns formed out of his forehead, two twisting downwards and around and the other two going straight forwards. Spikes also came out of his arms as a spiked tail fell out from under his shirt and his eyes lost their iris.

But when he arrived he found Angelo with a shocked face as he looked over to see Ayame and Kayla in the same bed covering each other with a blanket. "What's going on," Demyan growled showing off various sets of sharp teeth. As they talked Demyan slowly turned back to normal. "Well…Kayla told me how ever since she's unlocked her powers she's been having urges…and since I'm a lesbian and she's bisexual I figured if I helped her it'd be a win-win. And then Angelo walked in on us," Ayame said. Completely ignoring the situation Angelo entered the room. "You're a bisexual!? Cool! So am I!" he said happily, excited to find someone that shared his sexuality. Demyan sighed walking over to his designated cell/room. "I'm going to sleep" he said.

The entire base was awoken by screaming. Demyan shot up recognizing the scream. He ran out of the cell starting to shift. His skin became green and scaly, two horns coming out of his forehead as his nails receded, claws coming out of his fingertips. A lizard-like tail forming out above his waist, various spikes came out of his back and arms but due to his lack of shirt they didn't rip any fabric, but his jeans ripped and tore as his legs changed, his feet becoming reptile-like fusing his toes together as they then spilt into 2 large separate toes with a large claw coming out of each and his back heel forming into a 3rd backwards toe with its own claw. "I'M COMING LILY!" he shouted with an primal roar as he hurried up the steps to find Lily with a dropped bowl of ice cream and a SWAT member pointing a gun at her.

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!_" Demyan yelled with anger as he charged the SWAT member. Out of fear he unloaded his M4 Carbine into Demyan, but the bullets merely collided with Demyan's skin being crushed by their own force and falling to the ground. "_I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART!" _Demyan yelled his voice becoming more primal and bloodthirsty with every word. He then became under fire by various other SWAT that had entered. Demyan was merely slowed slightly by their guns. "Captain! It's not working!" a man entered the room wearing a long brown trench-coat over a black suit with a red tie. He had short-cropped Ivy-league hair that was dark brown and his eyes were dark brown. He looked down at Demyan and sighed, lifting up his hands as his eyes became bright purple, bullets flowing out of an ammo pact under his jacket with a purple glow around them spinning around his arms.

"Sorry to do this kid," the man said before flicking his arm at Demyan, the bullets firing at high speed exploding on contact. This shot Demyan back but he merely stood up, growling as wounds quickly healed and more spikes appeared as his hair receded and his body shifted more becoming larger. This was when Ayame and the others finally entered the scene. Ayame quickly used her powers to heat up the guns in the SWAT member's possession, making them drop and any bullets to go off. "Uh guys…I think Demyan is doing that whole lose control and turn into a giant monster that will make our hide-out cave in thing," Angelo said, pointing over to him. "So what? The cops know about this place, we can't hide here anymore," Ayame said. Angelo merely sighed. "Kayla, can you like hold him off for 2 minutes? I need to download the databases," he said rushing to the computer room.

But it was much too late. Desperate to "save" the McIlroy girl, one of the SWAT members grabbed Lily while the one referred to as Captain fired more kinetic bullets at Demyan. This pushed him over the top as fully transformed. His full form was huge, even bigger than the last. His entire body was green with his horns extending upwards before bending forwards and then curving towards each other. He was standing on two hind legs which each had a pair of three toes with long claws coming out of them in the front and one toe in the back doing the same. His hands were similar, although he wasn't using them to stand up. His head was extended into a large snout and he had various sets of teeth with two large front teeth taking presence on the top part of his mouth on either side of the snout. His eyes were completely yellow without any sort of iris, and his tail had extended at least 10x and was thrashing around, destroying the landscape. Kayla had managed to grab all the kids, carrying them out of the rubble as Demyan let out a blood-curdling roar.

"What do we do!?" Kayla yelled, unsure if they could reason with Demyan in this form. "Fly!" Lily yelled pointing away from them. "Demmy will find us later. I setup a way for him to track us anywhere we go in case any of us were taken!" Lily said happily. "You came up with that all by yourself?" Elise asked. but Lily shook her head. "Demmy thought of it," she said with a smile. "Can you do anything to keep him from well…destroying the city?" Elise asked. Lily nodded holding up her arms as arcane symbols glowed on her as magic circles appeared in the air as a mark appeared on Demyan glowing gold. Suddenly he turned, taking off for the ocean. "What did you do?" they asked unanimously. "I'm not sure exactly how to describe it, but…I guess I did a magic spell to make him go somewhere away from buildings." They laughed slightly. "Of course…so obvious…" Elise said before Kayla flew off.

The man in the trench coat stepped out of the rubble followed by various SWAT members. He took out a lighter and lit a cigarette looking up at the night sky. "Captain Smith, everyone's accounted for," a SWAT member reported. He nodded. "Yeah…Say…did you see a burst of flame when the building started coming down?" Smith asked. The man paused a second before nodding. "The girl with the flame powers saved us…and the big monster guy seemed very protective of the little girl. I think there's a bigger picture here," he said finishing his cigarette.

**5:32am July 4****th****, 2010, Outskirts, Beach**

Demyan slowly walked out of the ocean onto the beach, his skin turning back to normal as he looked down at his naked body sighing. He looked around before finding a camp with sleeping campers. He went through their bags before finding some clothes to wear. He then looked around and sighed before blinking. "_Semita Lily," _he said before opening his eyes. They were glowing gold as he saw various swirly golden arrows appear guiding him. He grinned and began walking.

**9:34am July 4****th****, 2010, Police HQ**

The various parents were in the Chief of Police office with the Chief of Police and Captain Smith. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! THIS RAYMOND SMITH ALMOST KILLED OUR CHILDERN!" they yelled. Raymond merely sighed. "We were trying to rescue Miss McIlroy, the young girl your kids kidnapped! Don't go acting high and mighty here, your children are criminals and they're the ones that brought down the place. The red-head probably would've tore apart the entire city if he didn't disappear towards the ocean." Raymond said annoyed with this whole thing.

"AND WHY AREN'T YOU OUT SEARCHING FOR HIM?!" Demyan's mother demanded. "We are, the Guard is looking for him right now in the ocean and the beaches. And I'd be coordinating the city search for the rest of the kids if you people weren't so inclined to throw a fit because the kids you couldn't control are out of control," Raymond snapped. "That's enough Captain! Return to your desk, I'll talk to you later," the chief said before smiling. Raymond nearly vomited at the kissing-up he heard as he walked out the door.

**2:45pm July 4****th****, 2010, Abandoned Warehouse**

Demyan opened the door to the warehouse, following shortly by Lily rushing over to him and hugging him, refusing to let go. "I guess I lost it again," Demyan said, looking around the giant warehouse. "Why did we pick this dump?" he asked, only to see wicked smiles on his friends. "We're going to train, get a better grab on our powers, and since Ayame has the power of a god and you turn into Godzilla this place is the best area to train un-detected. Due to the ships and trucks any sound will be drowned out, and with a thousand identical warehouses around, it'll be a while before the police checks," Elise said with a proud smile. "Whatever, but I need to sleep. I walked here all the way from the north beach," he said walking off with Lily following him.


	5. Chapter 5: Gluttony

**Gluttony**

**"****_We seek power, the power to fight, the power to control, our thirst for power never ends, until it consumes us."_**** – Elise Acker **

**12:38pm, July 6****th****, 2010, Abandoned Warehouse**

Angelo was yawning as he put wires together, while Kayla flew in above him carrying a box and Elise, she let Elise down gently before dropping the box, "Find anything useful?" Angelo asked without looking at them as he moved one hand on what seemed to be thin air and used his other hand to turn on various screens. "Found some components for a CPU, some old hard drives, random circuit boards, wires, mostly broken keyboards, etc." Elise said as she tossed a metal box to Angelo, a wire hand formed catching it as wire's proceeded to open the box and take parts out assembling them. "I could use something to create a power supply, if I run it directly through the circuits I could blow out the generator for the entire city." He said his eyes glowing blue, "Since when can you move wires?" Elise asked watching the wires move. "As long as it has an electrical current and is connected to something with a circuit board I can control it." Angelo said shrugging.

Meanwhile on the other side of the warehouse Demyan walked up to Ayame who was currently reading various old leather-bound books. "Hey Azula mind helping out Morgan le Fay here?" He said sticking to his habit of giving people nicknames. "You know for someone who act's so tough you're kinda a nerd with all these references." Ayame said not looking at him. "Yeah well I watch a lot of TV" Demyan said sighing, "Anyways I got this book here about magic or something, but Enchantress here can't read Latin and neither can I. I'd ask the super geeks but they're building a super computer from scrap or some sh- stuff like that" Demyan said making sure not to curse in front of Lily.

"My my did the thug watch his tongue in front of the impressionable little girl? The newspapers headlines will read: Demyan Zaslavsky has a soft side." Ayame said smirking, "Don't go crazy, I'm just not going to be a bad influence for a kid. So will you do it or not?" He asked getting agitated, "Sure but you have to help me gather some objects later." Ayame said taking advantage of the situation. "Fine fine" Demyan said as he gave her the book and told Lily to sit with her while she read it. "Oh by the way one more thing" Demyan said, "They sell 'I have feelings' shirts at the local mall." Ayame said teasingly. Demyan sighed "Could you give me some tips on meditation? I want to get a better grab on my powers and I feel like that's the way to go."

After explaining various things to Demyan that he didn't care to remember he walked off to a more quiet part of the warehouse. Sitting down in a meditative style he closed his eyes and began focusing.

**2:25pm, July 6****th****, 2010, Avengers Spire**

A woman with vibrant scarlet red hair and a pair of B-Cup breasts was typing vigorously on a keyboard, her room dark lit up only by light from the computer screen, she was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black exercise shorts, her legs were crossed much like a child's would be in elementary school, although the words she shouted were less than child friendly "FUCKING COME ON YOU FUCKING BASTARD" She yelled as her typing speed increased beyond what the human eye could track "I FUCKING CALCULATE MOTHERFUCKING AI IN MY HEAD YOUR BACKDOOR JUMPING BULLSHIT CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY" she kept yelling as another woman entered the room.

This woman had brown hair tied in a ponytail with some hair loose in the front swept aside behind her ears, her eyes were yellow and glowed within the darkness, her skin a light ash grey, she was wearing a black athletic skintight short sleeved shirt that made it clear to show she was not wearing a bra over her DD-Cup breasts, along with a pair of black skinny jeans, she also had a belt that held 2 pistol holsters, in those holsters laid a pair of twin modified FN Model 1903 handguns, the handguns were modified to take .50 AE ammo along with a longer barrel, they were made out of Primary-Adamantium giving them a shiny dark grey look, the handguns had various artistic designs along them, but on each a phrase laid on either side, "_Si vis pacem, para bellum_" the belt also extended somewhat down her left leg where a Eickhorn Advanced Combat Knife was held, the blade being made of Proto-Adamantium. She was also wearing a pair of black combat boots, each had a secret compartment, the left had a BC-41 dagger, and the right contained a Beholla Pistol, unlike her other gear the metal parts of these weapons were made of Carbonadium.

The red haired woman glanced over to a screen that showed cameras of her room, "Why do you wear weapons even when were off duty?" She asked barely paying attention to the woman. "When you've lived as long and been as in many wars as me, you learn to always be ready sweetie." The woman said, her voice was extremely seductive an accent combination of British, German and Romanian although not thick enough to the point where she would be misunderstood,

These women were members of the Avengers, 2 of the founding members, Circuit A.K.A Caitlyn Sparrow was the woman at the computer, while Vanator A.K.A Elisa Calinica was the woman behind her.

"So what has you so angry?" Elisa asked, "I noticed we got hacked recently, and all the bugs I got in S.H.I.E.L.D and the various government agency's picked up the same person." She said typing quickly before yelling "YOU THINK FUCKING UPLOADING TO LATVERIA WILL STOP MY SEARCH!?" she said as various keyboards floated out as liquid metallic arms formed as they began typing. "I think I'll just leave" Elisa said as she walked out of the dark room.

**5:04pm, July 7****th****, 2010, Abandoned Warehouse**

"Alright I think that's everything" Ayame said as she finished inscribing a few Latin words with chalk. Before he was a circle with various mystical symbols with various Latin phrases written all about the circle. 10 candles made of red wax were placed around the circle, each with a symbol of a different language. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Demyan said looking at the circle "I'm going to feel bad if you die to some freaky black magic shit" He said, "Didn't know you cared" Ayame said teasingly walking to the middle of the circle "Ehh, it's less caring and more worried that you're going to summon some super demon and Dante isn't here to kill it." He said shrugging "I'll be fine, just stay away from the circle." She said before sitting down.

Ayame began chanting in Latin as the various candles lit on fire the symbols glowing yellow, the flames began to swirl before flowing into the chalk burning as the floor became scorched in the pattern of the chalk. Her eye's glowed red as the flames increased in heat and she began speaking backwards, "_icsigrepxe singi sued meuq suut omres rutaelpmI_"

"Riiight…freaky black magic shit, hey grand witch maba wanna put up a barrier or something?" Demyan asked, looking down at Lily who was hiding behind his legs. "I'll take that as a no" He said sighing.

**Unknown Time, Unknown Date, Olympus domain of Vulcan **

Ayame opened her eyes to the sound of crying and yelling "DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE HIM UP!?" Vulcan yelled at her, on the ground crying was a baby, it had black hair with red tips, and 2 black horns coming out of its forehead, much of his body was charred black, while the rest was on fire, "This is…" She said taking a step forward, "Kagutsuchi" She said overlooking him, "Stupid brat, why he insist on remaining a baby I have no clue" Vulcan said grumpily, "Can he even grow up? Our mythology says he was beheaded at birth." Ayame said staring at him.

"Yeah he can grow up, we're gods we can alter our appearance as we wish. Why else do you think all the goddesses are depicted as beautiful?" Vulcan said as he threw a fireball at Kagutsuchi only for it to be absorbed. "I hate to admit it, but if you were looking for more power Kagutsuchi was one of the best to unlock, end of the world power and all that." He said as a chair of basalt formed under him as he sat.

Ayame touched Kagetsuchi's head instantly being filled with power the sheer force knocking her out of her mindscape.

**5:16pm, July 7****th****, 2010, Abandoned Warehouse**

Ayame awoke to Demyan shaking her "Ayame! Come on wake up!" He yelled, Ayame groaned before smirking "Ayame? Who's that? I thought I was Firestarter, Azula and various other fire-related characters" She said in a sarcastic tone "Oh shut up I thought you might've actually killed yourself" He said picking her up, "So what happened?" He asked looking at her, Ayame grinned as her skin caught fire "I unlocked some new powers" She said as the fire almost danced along her. It was only when she turned it off she realized it had burned her clothes. "I think I like this power" Demyan said looking at her making a slight whistle noise. Before be began running from a flaming Ayame throwing fireballs at him.

**7:48pm, July 7****th****, 2010, Avengers Spire**

Caitlyn was running through the hallways yelling, "I FUCKING DID IT!" she repeated over and over before tripping on Elisa's foot, "Just what did you do Caitlyn?" She asked looking at the redhead, "I caught the bastard Elisa! Well…Kind of…I know where he hacked from!" She said grinning, "Suiting up then?" Elisa asked, "Yep! We're heading to Cali!" She said running off.

Elisa suited up herself, her outfit was different from her normal attire while she still posed all her normal gear, her clothes were changed and she had a few more weapons. She was wearing a black short sleeved cloth shirt that went over her upper chest but stopped half way down her ribs showing off her stomach, the shirt covered much of her neck and had metal plating on various parts, which were less for protection and more for compartments to hold knives. On the back of the shirt woven into it was a metal pack of sorts which held 2 backup pistols along with an emergency glider, along her waist a belt that served no actual purpose other than to carry around 20 throwing knives laid that had a strap on either side connecting to her holsters for her twin guns and combat knife, she also had a new belt holster around her right leg which held a 3rd backup pistol, along with an backup knife on the back side. She was wearing black skinny jeans but these had black metal plates woven into the knee areas. In addition to all this, Elisa was carrying a PGM Hécate II, obviously built using Proto-Adamantium as all of the main gear of the avengers was made with.

Caitlyn looked nothing like she had before, she was wearing a sleek black suit that covered her entire body, the suit had various metal robotic pieces, and in fact even the cloth parts were actually just a metal she had invented to act like cloth with all the defense and strength of metal. She looked something like a sci-fi robotic ninja, a single light shining on the round helmet that covered her connected to the suit, some parts looked very…inapplicable for battle, such as the heels, and the fact that the suit for some reason perfectly curved around her "assets" as she called them. But the most dangerous part of this suit was the technology, it posed billions of Nano machines, to instantly repair any damage, as if that was possible with the combination of Vibranium. Proto-Adamantium, various alien metals and a few metals Caitlyn herself had created from scratch. Next was the instant teleportation technology which allowed her to instantly equip any number of weapons or modifications from her armory that floated in space. Along with the ability to fly, the various scanners of all kinds, the long-distance transmitters that had enough range to transmit to another galaxy if needed, and a AI support system that was made by accident when Caitlyn was trying to make a new kind of super computer when she was 14. Needless to say she was fully prepared to take on some heavy hitters.

"So who's our target?" Elisa asked as she inspected her PGM assuring it was in working order. "Bout that" Caitlyn said with a robotic voice, "I don't actually know who did it, but I tracked the computer, thing is, it was destroyed recently from the feedback I got when I tried to access it, so we gotta go hunting" She said sighing, "Works for me" Elisa said with a menacing smile "I'm an experienced hunter." She said as her fangs shined giving Caitlyn chills.

***Wow been a while, I know, I wanted to finish up OPNA since I was so close to finishing it, and then I procrastinated OPNA for like 4 months. And then I procrastinated this for a month.

***I know that Adamantium and Vibranium are supposed to be super rare but it seems like everyone and their mother has it anyways in marvel sooo yeah.

***Elisa is a vampire if no one could notice, she is also the position that captain America would normally be in, except she could probably rip cap in half. Caitlyn obviously in the position of Iron Man, again could probably shove him into the ground. I won't reveal all of the members, (Mainly because I haven't made all of them) but knowing me they'll probably be more female than male.


	6. Chapter 6: Sloth

**Sloth**

**"The world is a magical place, but not all magic is good, for magic always has a price" – Lily McIlory **

**11:48am, July 11****th****, 2010, Sin Secret Base**

"YOU PUT OUR KIDS ON A BOUNTY LISTING!?" Mrs. Adair yelled red energy flowing from her. "Oh calm yourself you extraterrestrial bitch, the listing says alive only." Mrs. Russo said filing her nails. "I swear you egotistical bot-lover if one hair on my daughter's perfect heat is harmed I will rip your little boys throat out while you watch." Mrs. Adair growled. "Calm down ladies, I'm sure any bounty hunter knows better to harm our children." Mr. McIlory said.

**8:34am, July 11****th****, 2010, Logan International Airport, Boston**

A man with bright silver hair spiked backed was wearing a black suit with a red tie. In his hand was a briefcase, he smiled at the TPA agent scanning his bags as he put the briefcase down. While the bags were scanned the screen seemed to scramble for a split second before returning to normal. The TPA agent looked over the screen carefully before smiling "Have a wonderful trip in California Mr. Virtus." She said, "Oh I always enjoy California, I just love when work takes me there." He said as he picked up his bags that were oddly heavy for just carrying clothes.

**3:02pm, July 11****th****, 2010, Hotel **

Virtus checked the syringe rifle he had recently put together, "Shame I can't kill em." He said to himself as he loaded it with tranquilizers before grabbing a gold plated Desert Eagle .50 AE "It never hurts to be prepared." He said smiling. Shortly after he had finished prepping his gear he got ready. Instead of the black suit and red tie, he was wearing a complete white suit, tie included, with a large black overcoat. He strapped the guns to the inner straps of the overcoat perfectly hiding them before combing his hair back, checking the mirror and leaving the room. "Let's go find some kids."

**3:47pm, July 11****th****, 2010, Upper City**

Elisa sniffed the air before frowning, and looking around "What's up Leese?" Caitlyn said flying above her, "First I told you to stop calling me that, second I told you to use our code-names while on a missions, and third I smell an old enemy in town. Knowing the type of work he's up to we may run into him." Elisa said, "Fiiine" Caitlyn said "So who is this enemy…_Vanator" _She said sarcastically, "He's an enemy I made long ago, when I was in my infancy of vampirism. I wasn't what you'd call a superhero then, I was a war hero. One of the great elites of the Romania Army, fighting for our freedom against impossible odds. That's when he descended, taking the side of our enemy. And that's when I discovered, I was not the only immortal that walked the earth." Elisa said grimly, Caitlyn completely ignoring her story "You know I just realized, I never asked why your code-name is Vanator." Elisa sighed "It is Romanian, it means hunter, it's what they called me during my service in the war." She said moving on.

**9:21pm, July 11****th****, 2010, Harbor**

The kids were walking away from the carnival laughing talking about their adventures during their rare night of fun, when suddenly Lily dropped, Demyan rushed to her checking her before pulling a tranquillizer dart. "What the fuck" He said as his eyes became yellow looking around, then one fired into him, but he brushed it off. "Interesting Virtus said from his sniping position before firing 5 more into him. Demyan started to feel a bit wobbly but then his mutant gene started to interact with his blood, his skin starting to become scalier as he got his footing. "Dude with white hair over on that roof." Demyan said pointing his finger slowly growing a claw out of the center as his nail was covered by skin.

"If I can take down red with the conventional way I'll just take out his little friend's so he's easier." Virtus said lining up his shot with Ayame, to his distaste when the syringe got close to her, it lit ablaze melting into nothing before it even reached her skin. "Well that was unexpected…" Virtus said aiming his sights on Kayla, sadly much like Demyan it had no effect as Kayla's blood was eating the toxins. "Ok, it's official; I hate these kids." He said before noticing the hurling fireballs coming at his direction. "They said alive, didn't say anything about injured." He said as he moved out of the fireballs trajectory and started approaching the kids.

"I must say I'm impressed" He said fixing his tie, "I thought you were just some rich brat's who were causing their parents trouble. Now I seem that I was wrong." He continued, "Now." He said as he stretched his arms out wide in a cross shape as 2 white blades appeared in his hands, "Whose first." "Fuck you." Demyan shouted as he charged him his skin becoming red spikes flowing out of his back as the bones of his legs changed his speed increasing as ram-themed horns grew out of his head, bone spikes flowing out of his arms forming bone shields. Virtus sighed as he held up his foot hitting the shields instantly vaporizing them sending Demyan flying back. "Your primal power cannot fight me beast."

"You alright?" Kayla said offering her hand, "I think my ribs are broken, dude hits like a truck." Demyan said grabbing her hand standing up as he began transforming again, his skin was purple a long tail with a blade growing as his nails became razor sharp along with his teeth, his eyes becoming slanted turning completely yellow, "Ribs are healed" He said with a hiss as a long spiked tongue slicked out of his mouth. "Let me give you some cover" Ayame said as she became a barrage of fireballs, "Foolish child mere fire cannot harm me." Virtus said, but much to his surprised the fireballs burned his skin knocking him back with each hit. "What the hell" Virtus said, "Looks like you can't take the heat" Ayame said as flames began flowing out of her hands at Virtus, "You kid's really are something else." Virtus said as blades of white light blocked the flames, "But I'm afraid you're outclassed and outgunned." He said as blades began to appear around in the sky before pointing at Ayame. "Contract says alive but someone with your kind of power, I can't just let that walk around." He said grimly, and then the blades flew, right for Ayame's chest, Kayla screamed, her scream was overpowering, many of the blade's shattered from the sheer sound but it wasn't enough, but one thing, one instinct was on hyperdrive for Kayla, the will to protect something precious to her was so high, the flap of her wings was barely heard before she was in front of Ayame, upon contact the very blood within Kayla began to burn, the light setting it ablaze, if it wasn't killing her the lit up veins might've looked pretty, but it was in fact killing her, the light rejecting her, "Interesting." Virtus said, "Shame wish I had only killed one of you." He said before turning towards Ayame, she dropped to her knees, holding Kayla's burnt up body, the other's tried to attack, Demyan stuck first, having similar results as before being sent flying, there was nothing Elise could do but Angelo tried to constrict wires around Virtus, Virtus however ignored his feeble attempts a white sword appearing in his hand, "Now to take care of you." He said taking a step forward before freezing in his tracks.

Ayame was looking up at him, with such rage that for the first time in eons, he felt the fear of death, "You…" She said standing up, "YOU KILLED HER!" She yelled her body lighting ablaze, unnatural flames taking over, every inch of her body was fire, and flames flew around her swirling, She grabbed his neck the flames spreading onto him burning him, "Let go of me you witch!" He screamed, unable to fight back, "I'm going to make you suffer." She said the flames erupting as they became more wild, spreading to the surrounding area, she felt a hand on her shoulder turning to see a red scaled Demyan, "Ayame…. you need to stop; you'll burn the entire city." He said pointing around, "Plus he's already dead." Tears were streaming down Ayame's eyes as the fire disappeared, Demyan quickly putting a coat over her. "Hey Angelo go get her some clothes." He said as she cried into his chest.

**10:21pm, July 11****th****, 2010, Abandoned Warehouse**

Ayame was keeping to herself, still teary eyed as the kids stood around in shock, finally one of them spoke, it was angelo, Angelo always considered himself smart and understanding, understanding of the world, a matured and aged intellect who couldn't be phased by what kind of horrors the world threw, but at this moment he only considered himself a lost, afraid boy who had just witnessed the death of someone he considered close, not because they were both runaways, not because they were both sexually different than the norm, because they had fought and protected eachother, and he had failed to protect her.

So with pure innocence, he simply asked, "What do we do?" the group was quiet but finally Elise spoke up, "Our parents sent a bounty hunter after us, I think the only logical thing to do is to go after them and in this." Ayame looked up, her eye's red from the tears but full of rage, her blood practically boiling. "I will burn them alive." She said clenching her fist, before standing up, "If any of you have any problem with their deaths." She said as flames engulfed her arms. "I fucking dare you to stop me." Lily whimpered hiding behind Demyan "I say we leave lily here; she doesn't need to be part of this." They nodded in agreement, "But we can't really leave her here alone." Angelo said sighing, "I don't have any power's so I won't be of any use so I'll stay." Elise said, "Plus I'm not sure if I have the stomach for this…" She said looking down. "Alright," Ayame said walking towards the exit "Let's go rid our town of crime."

**10:12, July 11****th****, 2010, Harbor**

Just before the meeting deciding they'd go after their parents happened, Elisa and Caitlyn arrived on the scene of Virtus' defeat. "Can your Nano machines create some spears?" Elisa said looking down at him, "Why do you need spears for a charred corpse?" Caitlyn asked, Elisa looked up at the sky, "As soon as direct sunlight hits, he'll be brought back to life." Caitlyn made a annoyed sigh, "I don't see that power listed under any race we've faced." Elisa looked down at the ground a pained look, "Because we've never faced Virtus or anything of his caliber, I'm surprised this happened to be honest, had to be some serious firepower, stronger than cosmic." She said looking around, "Eli- Vanator, what is he?" Caitlyn asked curious.

Elisa turned to her with a look of shame, "Hes…He's an angel. An angel of war to be precise. Fallen, forever ago before I was injected with the super soldier serum… I'm the reason he fell." This piqued Caitlyn's interest more, "So angels exist, I assume the almighty god exists, I liked it more when god's were just aliens like Hel." She said sighing before asking a question, "How did he fall? How was it your fault?" Elisa sat down, "Vampires, we're creatures of darkness, striders of the night, harbingers of evil. There's only a few things that can actually harm Angel's, being's such as us are one of them, and if we ever do, they'll be cut off, the doors of heaven closed, at first they'll be pure, but over the years being trapped on a corrupt world, they'll change and become truly fallen… Virtus was already halfway there, an Angel of War who enjoyed the sight of blood way too much."

"He was your first causality wasn't he?" Elisa shook her head, "I wish he was, but I'm afraid unlike you or a majority of the other heroes, I've killed innocents. Honestly I'm probably worse than half the people we lock away." She said standing up looking at the moon. "Now about those spears, the only way we'll prevent his regeneration is if we stab him through the head and heart." She said, "Also call high security transport, He's getting his own special cell at A.R.M.O.R's secret prison, tell them to prep the Unholy ward, the seals there should lower his power, he'll need 24/7 restraints, also tell them to bring out any of their mythical swords, they'll help to keep him down." Elisa said as she stabbed the spears that Caitlyn had created with her nano machines.

***I really should write these more regularly, I just get writers block and then games get in the way… and yeah

***RIP Kayla, the first death but not the last one, I know her death probably isn't that emotional but I needed a trigger for them to go after the parents and I didn't have any long-term plans for Kayla.

***As for virtus' whole origin story, don't take any of it to heart, this is just how angel's will work in my marvel Universe, I know it's all fucking bullshit when it comes to what the bible says.


	7. Chapter 7: Pride

**Pride**

**"****Pride is subjective, it's not about what you accomplish, it's about what other people want you to accomplish." – Ayame Kihaku**

**06:32am, July 12****th****, 2010, The Kihaku Residence**

"Where it all started." Ayame say as a fireball destroyed the door, "Did you really have to burn down all of our houses?" Angelo said sighing as he had only been able to grab a couple of his rare collectables, "Had to make sure there were no secret areas." Ayame stated as she began burning things recklessly, "Is it really-"Angelo was cut off by Demyan, "Her house her choices." Angelo sighed nodding.

Before long a butler and a maid approached them, "Ayame dear could you stop burning everything." The maid said bringing up a large club, "I'd rather burn this worthless house to the ground." She said as fire enveloped her arms, just as a fire ball flew Demyan was in front of the maid his skin red his hair turned to fire, "We aren't murderers!" He snapped, the woman tried to hit him with the club but he just turned to her and hit her with the back of his hand knocking her out. "Didn't you have a butler?" Angelo said his eye's glowing blue as he hacked into the house, "Man this place is way more advanced than it seems." He said as holographic screens came up that only he could see.

"Who knows, he always came and went without me noticing." Ayame said as she casually burned sections of the house. "Yo I just picked up some info from the mainframe of this place" Angelo said moving his hands through the air, "I found where they are, major meeting concerning us at their main HQ. Already got a lock on the place, let's go." He said as he turned around, "Yeah you guys get clear, I have something I need to do." Ayame said as she began walking up the stairs of the house to her room. The 2 left picking up the maid to carry her to safety uncertain of Ayame's intentions.

A few seconds past before an explosion of flame happened wiping out the entire house, the size overwhelmed Demyan and Angelo as a strong wind blew past them Ayame walking out of the center of the explosion flames slowly fading off of her, "Alright let's go." She said casually passing them "Remind me never to piss her off." Angelo said as he followed.

**7:02am, July 12****th****, 2010, Sin HQ**

The HQ of the Sin was easily passable, on the outside it was a simple bookstore, as the 3 entered however they instantly felt the hostility of the shop owner, "What do we have here?" A large man said as his skin slowly became red and rocky while his tied dreads turned white, "The princess and princes returning to the royal palace, I'll be sure to turn your heads over to the Kings and Queens." He said slamming his fist together, "Oh hey a security system." Angelo said with a grin moving his hands as suddenly the man had various turrets pointed at him, the man was about the charge them when electrical bolts shot into him knocking him out.

"Knocked out, not dead," Angelo said sarcastically as he passed Demyan, "Never took you as the goody two shoes type Mr. Rebel." He added, "There's a difference between being a rebel and being a murderer." He said grimly as Angelo unlocked the elevator that went down to the bottom of the of base. As the elevator was going down a strange mist was blown into the elevator, "What the hell was that?!" Demyan asked, "No clue, I don't feel anything." Angelo said shrugging, "Can't this thing go any faster?" Ayame asked getting irritated at how long it was taking, "It's going as fast as it can chill." Angelo answered as they went down floor after floor.

When the finally reached the desired floor they were greeted with their parents sitting at a grand marble table symbols behind each of them, however one seat was turned away from them, when it turned Elise was sitting there with a sinister grin, "It's about time you got here." She said, "Elise?! What the fuck are you doing there!?" Demyan shouted, "What do you mean?" She said standing up as she pointed to her name on the chair, "It's my chair, why wouldn't I be here?" She said watching their expressions, "Oh that's so sweet, hold on let me take a picture," she said taking out her phone snapping a quick picture, "Now I'll always be able to cherish that twisted emotion of confusion and rage on your faces. Honestly it was so easily fooling you all, you never even wondered." She said as she walked over to a wall, "Where's lily." Demyan said calmly, "Chained up and drugged." Elise said casually as a panel opened, "I'll fucking kill you." Demyan said before running at her, but shortly after he tripped from the shock, "W-why can't I transform?!" he yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Angelo cursed under his breath, "The mist. It's the same mutagen suppressor that was used to prevent us from accessing our mutant abilities." He explained, "Finally someone is catching up." Elise said sarcastically, "Yeah but what is your grand plan for me? I'm not a mutant, I'm a-"Ayame was cut off as Elise mimicked her voiced "A god," she said before returning to normal "Yes yes I know all about your fantasies of grandeur, but in the end you're nothing more than an emo bitch with a magic lighter." She said as she hit a button instantly the lighter ripping away from her along with any other metal objects, "Which is made of metal by the way." Elise said releasing the objects as she grabbed the lighter inspecting it.

"Such a little thing." She said flipping it open and lighting it, "And what do you have to say about this!?" Angelo yelled at their parents, "Oh poor Angelo, I thought you'd notice by now, they're all dead." She said with a dark tone, "See I'm taking over, all of the operations, their greed was in the way. With me in charge The Sins productivity will raise to such a degree the heroes might actually find out about us." She said with a devilish grin.

"One problem in your grand plan." Ayame said walking forward, as flames engulfed her arms, "You see you really should've asked me more about my power, the lighter isn't a source, it's more like a charging station, the power is mine." She said as she a wave of flame was sent towards her. As Elise clicked her belt an energy field encompassing her, "Silly silly girl, did you really think I didn't have a backup plan incase my suspensions about your power was wrong?" Elise said chuckling to herself.

"Well then," Ayame said turning to the other two motioning for them to leave, "Let's see if you can handle this!" She said as white flames enveloped her body the room showing obvious strain due to the heat, as she walked towards her Elise could feel sweat flowing down her back, being more uncomfortable the closer she got, Ayame held up her hand as a swirl of fire began to flow around the energy shield, Elise began to gag from the heat falling to her knees, "W-what are you doing?!" She barely managed to protest, Ayame merely stared at her with cold dead eyes, Elise's skin began to smoke and blacken, as a large flower made of fire surrounded her before intensifying, as it danced along her energy shield before the belt melted away and in an instant Elise's entire body was burned, Ayame walked passed her using the back of her hand to slam into the side of the girl causing the body to erupt into ash, as she spoke in thick Japanese, "Watashi no tame ni izanami ni aisatsu" And with that, it was over, their parents dead, the betrayer turned to ash, once the Mutagen suppressor wore off Angelo was able to locate where Elise had stored Lily.

All 4 of them were walking out of the hidden base when they were met with blinding lights and sirens, followed by the sound of helicopters, the entire police force had them surrounded, Detective Smith standing with his gun fixated on Demyan, "Stand down!" He yelled out, the teens showed signs of fighting before she walked forward, "Stand down." Elisa said in a commanding and strict voice. "That's…Vanator leader of the avengers…" Angelo said with a gulp.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Demyan yelled his skin turning red, "WE STOP A MASSIVE CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT AND YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO COME IN HERE AND TRY TO TELL US WHAT TO DO?!" He yelled more as he ran towards Elisa, a bang was heard as she shot him in the leg with one of her custom FN Model 1903's, bringing her knee up to his stomach knocking the breath out of him while preventing him from falling to the ground. "You're under arrest for attempted murder, kidnapping, 3rd degree murder and now the attempted assault and possible murder of a U.S. veteran and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. along with the assault of multiple police officers and destruction of city property." She said with a stern voice.

The other 3 were discouraged by how easily she had shut-down Demyan, everyone knew what the Avengers were capable of, "Cuff them." Smith said, the teens were cuffed and move to the police station for integration.

**10:32pm, July 12, 2010, Police HQ**

"I'll say it one more time! Confess!" Smith said slamming his hand on the table staring at Demyan, "We didn't do anything except run away from SUPERVILLAIN PARENTS!" He glared staring right back, "I know who you are Mr. Zaslavsky, you have a very long juvenile record." He said walking around him, "But if you refuse to confess and take this to a court of law you will be tried as an adult as will the rest of your friends!" He said, "Don't dare touch them!" Demyan growled as he flipped the table over only to be shocked back into submission.

In Ayame's room she had refused to say a word simply flicking her lighter open and closed repeatedly, "Cmon kid, work with me here." Caitlyn said trying to get cushy with the girl to make her open up, "Just tell me what happened, we're here to help, we just need to understand the situation better." Ayame glared at her unwavering.

They weren't having much progress with Lily either, a child psychological specialist was trying to give her a psych eval to see what kind of trauma she had suffered but she refused to answer any questions only repeating that she wanted 'Demmy'. While Angelo had made a game of pulling up the personal records of any officer that tried to integrate him. Elisa rubbed her forehead annoyed at the lack of progress, "The girls are stubborn, but the boys at least talk." She said, "Caitlyn the Russo kid obviously has a technopathic power, go talk to him, you'll relate better than you will with the firebrand. I'm going to have a chat with the rebel." She said walking into his room.

"Here's the deal kid." She said sitting down staring right into his eyes, "We can't just let a bunch of kids do what you did. It spends a bad message, not to mention you've broken more than the laws about vigilante's. We have video proof of your Japanese friend burning a girl alive, which means she's also the one who tried to burn Virtus alive, we also have multiple officers including Detective Smith that will testify against you when charged with assault and attempted murder. Along with city destruction. And we have digital proof of the Russo boy hacked almost every organization on the planet. Not to mention the McIlory security system shows you 3 breaking in and assaulting not only your own parents but Mr. and Mrs. McIlory along with taking a 12-year-old girl. That's called kidnapping. All 3 of you are going away for a long time."

Demyan was silent, he was staring back anymore, he was looking down before he spoke. "No." He said simply before looking up, "No?" Elisa asked, "Only I am." He said sternly, "I'll confess to everything, their crimes included if you make a deal." He said, "What kind of deal?" Elisa asked, "I want anything on their records expunged, including everything related to this, no trace it ever happened, I want them protected no harm is to come to them. In return I'll confess to everything." He said without hesitation, "Interesting." Elisa said sitting back, "I'm honestly surprised, the psychological profile the police have on record for you marks you as a rebellious trouble starter with no concern for anyone other than himself. But the person sitting in front of me is caring and smart." She said analyzing him, "I matured. Now do we have a deal or not?" He asked, "We do." Elisa said.

30 minutes later a contract was delivered to Demyan and he signed, he was given a brief few minutes to talk to the other 3 kids, "I got us out" He said with a confident smile, "At the cost of your own freedom…" Angelo said looking at the records, "Why?" Ayame said gripping her lighter tightly, "We could've escaped!" She snapped, "And be on the run again? That's no life even more so for Lily, this was the only way to go back too normal." He said with a smile, "You stupid…jerk! You're not supposed to care!" Ayame said slowly breaking down into tears, "Sorry." He said with a smile, "But hey do me a favor Ayame, don't go getting into trouble it cost me to get your records removed and charges dropped." He said, "Where's the nickname?" Ayame said wiping her eyes, "You aren't going soft on me are you rebel?" She said doing her best to smile, "Don't tell anyone." He winked before Lily hugged him tightly, "I don't want you to go!" She said squeezing him, He looked down and patted her on the head, "Don't worry Kiddo, I'll be fine. They're going to set you up with good foster parents ok." He said getting her to release him as he knelt down to her level, "Don't let anyone know about your magic, but don't let it go either, keep practicing, you could use it in the future." He said smiling before standing up, "Angelo." "Demyan." There was a silence before Angelo hugged him, "We won't forget you." "You better not." Demyan said as he turned away, "Gotta go, seeya on the flip side." He said as he walked towards the group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ready to cuff him.

**3:23am, July 13****th****, 2010, Antarctica Skies **

Demyan said in the dark plane surrounded by armed men his body chained down, He could hear the men whispering, "Do we really need so many chains for a kid?" One solider said, "That kid is the giant monster that went toe-to-toe with 4 of the strongest X-men and won." Another said, "Don't worry." Demyan said speaking up, "I won't bite, I'm fully ready to be locked up in this cube place." He said, the men still remained silent, before long however an explosion could be heard outside the plane as one of the engines went out, "Whats going on?!" Demyan asked, "Someone is shooting at us from the groun-"He was unable to finish his sentence as a large stone spike shot through the bottom of the plane splitting the man in two. Shortly after, the plane crashed in The Savage Land.

**Unknown Time, July 12****th****, 2010, Back-up Sin HQ**

Various people were meeting arguing about who was in charge now that the 7 heads were gone, one person spoke up saying that the highest member of each faction should take their respected spots while others argued that it should be a singular leader, before long though the doors busted open, as a woman with medium length black hair, deep black eyes wearing a black leather jacket and a black corset top along with black ripped jeans and heels walked in. "Could the lieutenants of each faction walk forward." She said in a voice that compelled them to do so, each faction had 3 lieutenants with small degrees of power between them. The woman sighed taking out a gun as she shot 2 of each in such a fast manner that no one reacted for many seconds. The entire room erupted in gun fire as they all shot the woman, although the bullets were stopped by an invisible force before dropping to the ground, "If you're done." She said waiting for them to do more before proceeding, "You 7 are the new heads, I'll have instructions delivered shortly." She said before turning away, "Who the hell are you?!" Someone asked, the woman turned bringing him to her with an unknown force, as she inspected him, "I'm Caedere, the higher authority of this sad side project." She said before slitting his throat with an ancient looking dagger. "Now get your shit together before I find new people to run my organization." She said leaving.

***AND THE FIRST ARC IS FINISHED, THE KIDS ARE SEPERATED DEMYAN IS HELLA SEPERATED PEOPLE ARE DEAD STUFF IS GOING CRAZY

*** Also Caedere is introduced who will be one of the 8 major villains of my marvel universe also a main villain for x-men and girls over at Sentry Academy (Which is slowly becoming a complicated story with intense arc's planned that'll make me and hopefully everyone else cry rather than being a sex story! For anyone wondering she's a mutant but that's all I'll reveal for now!

***Also I might start up an updated randomly project called "Issue 1" which will be origin stories for various characters as I see fit to give background with varying degrees of chapter size!


End file.
